MajorPAIN40
MajorPAIN40 (aka "Pain", "Major", and in some cases "Pinhead") became an important player in the server's history, after joining in the summer of 2014. He is considered a part of MCPE's "ancient history" and prefers sometimes being called "Gramps" due to his vast amounts of knowledge and history of the server. Player History MajorPAIN40 joined the server in the summer of 2014. As soon as he joined, he became a citizen of the ill-fated town of Axim. Axim, (which would later become one of the largest towns on the server), was still limited to one house and two citizens. Those two being MajorPAIN40 and the town founder, 7_17builderS. Approximately five days after joining, he logged on to his town on lockdown. Two major figures, Schmeath and jlink11, had declared war on the developing nation. The military operation that ensued would put Major on an ambitious path towards the Schmeathean Wars. The Schmeathean Wars The Schmeathean Wars (Schmeath Wars to some historians) was a devastating series of wars against multiple parties, including: Axim, London, Bristol, and others that opposed Schmeath and jlink11. These events would eventually lead to the downfall and banning of Schmeath by admins justin_393 and Chamender3. During this time, MajorPAIN40 was drafted into the Ghanan Army by 7_17builderS. Subsequent victories would lead to MajorPAIN40 being hailed a hero in Ghanan history and being awarded the rank of a Five-Star General. Leaving Ghana After the Schmeathean Wars ended, MajorPAIN40 set on his way to make his own town, Berlin. However, this attempt was met with pathetic failure as he was inexperienced and ran out of money within a day of Berlin's founding. After this, he went back to Axim and rebuilt his life in his 3x3 shack in downtown Ghana, a now big city. The First Russian State Now, with a kindle of Russian fire exploding from his heart and the horrid living conditions he faced, MajorPAIN40 went out to create Moscow. However his timing was awful, for it was the weekly War Wednesday. The new Russian State was subsequently invaded and destroyed by Cham and justin_393. The First Serbian State After his failed attempt at making a Russian state, the now poor Major took his odds to Belgrade. he then built a town which he left after five days to pursue another dream. He left his town, Belgrade, to MarkusRabbit and his nation, Yugoslavia, to him as well. The First 2nd German State After leaving Belgrade, he went out to try and do what he failed at doing since the early days of the server. There, he built two buildings. The Reichstag (a.k.a. the "'Stag") and Jägerheinz tower, the tallest building in the world at the time. Berlin was going well for a time until unexpected circumstances arose. The Great Towny Reset. The Great Towny Reset was a reset of the main plugin towny, which led to chaos which would ensue until the Great Server Reset. Major, being worthless and poor, left Berlin to go back to Moscow which lasted less than a day to money issues. Horribly poor and in debt, he went back to Axim, and moved back into his 3x3 shack. Novan Belgrade MarkusRabbit, who owned Belgrade, created a new nation Nova. Major eventually tried moving back into his old town, but then protested the "peaceful" government forces that destroyed his house for being on clearly unmarkedquote on quote "private" property and killed him multiple times. The next day, Belgrade and Nova fell, leaving their inhabitants to resettle in Old Madrid. After Belgrade fell, Major recreated Belgrade with great success. New-Belgrade and the Merging with Caracas The new Serbian state was mostly flat land, demolished buildings, and a depleted canal meant to reach the world power, Athens. OwlCharles, mayor of Caracas and king of the South American Federation (SAF) decided to merge the 2 cities. This caused a must needed boost for economy and culture for Belgrade, and an ego-boost for the prideful Major, who has failed not only his past towns but himself. He then decided to leave his most successful city and recreate Berlin. Neu-Berlin In Berlin he tried to create military based German state. However, his hotheadedness led to wars which later destroyed his town. He then decided to leave the server for a month, in which he thought about his decisions on the server and what he should do next. The Period of Failure In this month long period of time, Major went through towns weekly, and significantly lost his ego. In this time, major world players of the server started joining, and Major, being a billionaire, gave them all great amounts of money to get them started, one of them being Rootbeer1000. The accidental creation of Nuclear Weapoms Due to classified information, this section will be brief. MajorPAIN40 gave Rootbeer1000 over one million dollars with which he created nukes. Nuclear weapons, specifically how to build them, remain classified due to their destructive power. However, nukes are now known as obsolete due to new more efficient technology. Due to the primitive tech that controlled the old server, nukes were what made world powers world powers,. ROOT DIDN'T ACTUALLY CREATE NUKES, HE WATCHED A VIDEO ON YOUTUBE!. The Reset After going through many towns and helping and hurting people for months, Major quietly set out to create a town after the reset. He has created 5 towns, the first few going bankrupt. MajorPAIN40 enjoyed a quiet life as the mayor of London which was a major European town of the Ecumenical Empire, which he rebuild after it was abandoned by xexekeli. After leaving London, Major went to create Warsaw, which is famous for having the largest town hall in the world and for it's architecture and the fact that Major built all of it without help (other than materials). After feeling that he was being disrespected and being "spat upon by the ungrateful scum-sucking swine he called citizens" (One of them being Eice6, the mayor of New London) that left his town he spent time and effort in to building to go to 3rd world poor towns with houses half the size of those in Warsaw, he left the town. After that he moved to Chicago where he used to load money into the bank and build skyscrapers. Month of Leave Sometime in March of 2015, Major decided to leave the server to go to a rival server which operated the same but on the old map. However, Major would soon find out that the server he left to was laggy, barely ever worked, and overall just blows. SO for this, he just stopped giving a damn and stopped playing the game in total. However, he recently returned for a bit but only joins in on weekends or later in the evening, due to his busy schedule. Now he's trying to immigrate to Turin to start his own pizzeria called "Mamma Mia's Pizzeria". Overview MajorPAIN40 started off as a military man in a corrupt dictatorship, then went on to make his own such corrupt dictatorship regime. He was a despot, constantly starting wars, and destroying everything he didn't want to move. Then he stopped being so blunt about it and became a pacifist killing stuff only when necessary. Then he became departed and made a pizza shop. From a murderer to pizza baker, alot has changed in MajorPAIN40.... or has it?Category:Players